The UMass Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center involves a multidisciplinary group of investigators at UMass who perform an array of novel and sophisticated metabolic experiments using state-of-the-art equipment for the purpose of investigating transgenic mice useful for understanding diabetes and its complications. The goal of the UMass MMPC is to provide comprehensive metabolic characterization of transgenic mice using unique and standardized techniques mostly involving, in vivo and physiological setting that are complemented by analytical experiments using serum/tissue samples and measure of cardiovascular complications using non-invasive procedures in mice. The UMass MMPC consists of 3 Phenotyping Cores: 1) Metabolism Core applies hyperinsullnemic-euglycemic clamp to assess insulin sensitivity and glucose metabolism in individual organs, hyperglycemic clamp to assess pancreatic beta-cell function in conscious mice, metabolic cages to assess energy expenditure, activity and food intake, and 1H-MRS to measure fat/lean/water mass in mice, 2) Analytical Core uses Luminex. Meso Scale Discovery, and Cobas Clinical Chemistry Analyzer to provide a high-throughput and multiplexed measurement of serum/tissue levels of hormones, cytokines and metabolites, performs molecular experiments to examine insulin signaling, and conducts histological studies to examine tissues, 3) Cardiovascular Complications Core uses Vevo2100 In Vivo Imaging System to conduct echocardiography and tissue Doppler imaging, and CODA blood pressure device to examine cardiovascular abnormalities associated with diabetes. Mice provided by the users are overseen by the Animal Care Core that processes the receiving, quarantine, and housing of mice. Lastly, financial and administrative operation, research & development program, and website & database are managed by the Administrative Core. Overall, the aim of the UMass MMPC is to become an NIH-funded national center that offers elegant and standardized techniques and scientific expertise using a fee-for-service structure to characterize the metabolic and organ function phenotypes of transgenic mice and provide important insights into the mechanism of diabetes and its complications.